Reichenbach
by The Hog of Hedges
Summary: After the loss of two of thier own, each to different circumstances, the X-Men and New Recuits grieve. But one of the lost ones can return, while the other is gone forever. CH 3 is finally up!
1. Loss

Title: Reichenbach

Category: Drama

Season: Post-S4

Pairing: (barely mentioned) Scott/Jean; Roberto/Amara/Ray; Kurt/Wanda, Sam/Rahne; Forge/Mystique; and Lance/Kitty

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Character Death, minor language

Summary: There are so many words that can only be said when it's too late.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Reichenbach**

By the Hog of Hedges

Dedicated to everyone who has passed, and those who loved and remember them.

* * *

"Friends. We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of beloved friend and mentor Charles Francis Xavier…"

It's funny how things can change in the blink of an eye. That's how long it took for the Professor to fall from the cliffs into the raging Reichenbach River. That's how long it took for a gaping hole to be formed in all of our lives.

The guest book had been nearly filled. Most of the names were new to me. "Christopher North". "Emma Frost". Brian Braddock", "Elizabeth Braddock". "Dr. Cecelia Reyes". An Aboriginal name very complicated to pronounce. "Irene Adler". "Moira MacTaggart", "Sean Cassidy", "Theresa Rourke". Some were familiar, like "Warren Worthington" and "Gabrielle Haller". All of us X-Men were there. The new kids too, even Mystique and the Brotherhood. They felt the most at fault. After all, they were the ones on deck.

It was a sunny day. His plot was under a great oak tree, in the Xavier family cemetery, in Massachusetts. He wanted just a simple white cross on a hillside near his home, but the remaining Xaviers, offshoot cousins of his, wanted him with his family [1]. It was a public ceremony, very formal. Even the Brotherhood wore suits and ties.

"We will now hear words from Doctor Xavier's [2] ex-wife, Ms. Gabrielle Haller."

"I met Charles in Israel. He was so full of caring and energy, and he was already extremely used to his, well, his gifts. He brought me out of a coma, and helped save me from ex-Nazi militants after a gold stash. If there's anything I regret; it's that I left him, and that he never knew his son." She was on the verge of full-blown tears as she said all of this, and the mention of David, now known as Lucas, caused her to cross that line. I helped escort her away from the father, who gave her a benignly sorrowful look and called up the next person.

Unbeknownst to anyone, another suited figure had walked up to the grave. Standing near a different tree, Ray Crisp, his haircut much more subdued, looked upon the assembled masses solemnly. Jean and I were standing together, of course. Rahne was holding onto Sam as if she would fall down without him there, and Wanda's head was on Kurt's shoulder. Lance and Kitty were together again, and even Mystique was there, standing next to Forge of all people. The worst part for him, I imagine, was seeing Amara, her face buried in Roberto's chest. I don't know how we all noticed him, maybe it was the way the wind was blowing, but all eyes turned to him. I felt a rage growing in me. Who was he to show up here? Didn't he know he had caused all of this? If he hadn't- No. I won't go down this road again. It wasn't entirely his fault. After all, if it was, there wouldn't be room for the Sentinel, or for Magneto, or for the stupid, fucking rock bridge!

Logan growled at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, Spark Plug? Go back to your own. You chose them after all, traitor." Ray's hands sparked a little, but he was hurt more than he was angry.

"It's a public funeral. I came here to mourn. And to apologize to the Professor."

"It's a little late for that, don't ye think, laddie?" said Cassidy, who had been apprised of what happened. He was glaring daggers at Ray with everyone else. Ray didn't falter one bit as he replied "Xavier always said there's always time. And I can't think of a better time, since I wasn't allowed a chance to while he was alive." The last comment was directed at Roberto, who had prolonged the fight with the errant Berserker too long and too late. Too late, just like Ray's hopes for an apology.

"Get out of here, Berserker! You aren't wanted here," I yelled out in anger.

"Shove it, Summers! This isn't the time for your little grudges!"

"I agree." Everyone looked at the dapperly dressed man coming up behind Ray. Magneto. "We are here to honor Charles, not to bicker over what killed him. I think that goes to the Sentinel that actually did the deed. Now, who has the next eulogy?" I walked over to the priest, and delivered my eulogy. I talked about all the good the Professor had done, for me and for everyone, and, staring straight at Magneto, I told everyone that his dream would live on in all of us. All he did was walk up next to me.

"Very touching. I've known Charles longer than any of you here have. He and I met in Israel about seventeen years ago, in a hospital for war victims, most notably for those still suffering from the Holocaust. I was there volunteering my time after the death of my first daughter, Anya and my discovery of my powers. He helped me through that rough time. When he and Gabrielle got married, I was his best man. Those were some of the happiest times of my life. He told me of his dream. I wanted to believe in it for so long, but the events I had been through, first the Holocaust, and then my daughter's death, I realized that humanity would never accept what they didn't like, or understand. But after the Horseman ordeal, I came to realize that genocide and force were not the best ways to accomplish a goal.

The destruction of the Sentinel factory at Reichenbach was my last mission as a "villain". I would now like to announce the **peaceful** dissolution of the Acolytes at this time. I am transferring the resources at my disposal to the Massachusetts Academy, where, alongside young Ms. Frost, I will attempt to instruct the younger generation in Charles' style. As the executor of his will, I would like to read this, made two days before his death. Ahem: 'My new students (Amara Aquilla, Raymond Crisp [I was shocked at his inclusion, two months after his leaving the fold], Roberto DaCosta, Robert Drake, Samuel Guthrie, Jubilation Lee, Jamie Madrox, and Rahne Sinclair) are to be sent to the Massachusetts Academy, where they will be taught both in the usage of their powers and skills needed for life out in the world, by headmistress Emma Frost, and also by Erik Lehnsherr, should he chose to do so.' I would also like to extend my heartfelt sorrow towards Mrs. MacTaggart and Ms. Haller for their losses."

He turned to the casket then. "You once told me that nothing is impossible," he whispered, not quiet enough to where I couldn't hear it, "For their sake, I hope you were right." He stepped down, but before Logan could step up, Ray had walked over.

"The Professor and I weren't as close as he was to his other students. I blame that on myself, rather than his lack of trying." He and Amara looked at each other as if they were the only two people in the world. "I was born in an orphanage [3]. Until I was twelve, I lived off of what the State of New York provided for us, but it wasn't enough for all 80 of us there, once the employees got paid. After my sister died of malnutrition, I left.

I was lucky enough to be found by Callisto, just a few days after my powers manifested and I blew up a bunch of TVs in the window of an electronics shop. For the next four years, I lived off of the state of New York again, this time as a thief. There were times when it was worse than the orphanage, but I had people relying on me this time. And for the first time, I felt like I was doing the right thing. Even after Xavier caught me when I was overloading an ATM, all I could think about was getting back to the people counting on me. He told about his dream though, and I knew I couldn't go back. There was something about him, it drew you to him. I made a mistake though. I forgot about the people who needed me, some who even loved me. I abandoned them in exchange for living in the sun for the first time in four years.

The past year has been the second time I've lived off of someone, but this was different. It's like a blending of the past two experiences, I was earning my right to stay, and I didn't have to all at the same time. When one of my old contacts from my Morlock days said that Magneto was recruiting for a mission against Sentinels, I told Xavier right away. The fight everyone witnessed was him telling me not to get involved. He said that what Magneto was planning had a chance of not working. I had a chance to help the people who took me in, and to help the people I've come to love recently. I had to go. Magneto took me in, made me an Acolyte. In a way, it's my fault that the Professor isn't here. I called in for help. But by the time it got there, the bombs had been placed. Instead of helping, the amount of mutant energy while we tried to escape awakened one of the Sentinels." He turned completely around then, and spoke to the casket. "It's my fault you're here. I don't regret my decision. What I regret is neglecting the people I loved yet again. Goodbye, Professor."

The rest of the funeral went in a blur after that. His words are the only things that stick out indelibly in my mind. When Magneto left, Ray moved to follow. Amara broke away from Roberto, but words couldn't leave her mouth. Her eyes said something like "Come back with us, everything will be fine." They weren't, and they wouldn't be for a long time.

Many people came and went. I don't know if Ray ever joined the first mutant class of the Massachusetts Academy, but there were others. Eventually, that school was closed down, and the Institute grew bigger. Magneto tried to stay good for a long time, but eventually he took control of the island of Genosha, where he recreated the Acolytes. Ray was still among them, the only one left of the first six that were there that day at Reichenbach. Gambit and Colossus were X-Men. Mastermind was with the Hellfire Club, one of the New Mutants' greatest rivals. Sabretooth was at large, and Pyro joined the Brotherhood, currently SHIELD agents known as Freedom Force. No matter what happens to us though, Xavier's dream will live on in future generations. I think that's what he really wanted.

* * *

[1] I visited Washington D.C. recently, and on a tour of Arlington National Cemetery, they said Bobby Kennedy only wanted a white cross on a hill in his native Massachusetts, but his family wanted him with his brother. His is the only white cross in the entire cemetery.

[2] Since he's a Professor, he should at least have a PhD, and I didn't want to keep calling him 'Professor Xavier' every five lines.

[3] Are there still orphanages in New York, or is there a more politically correct term for them?


	2. Prelude

Chapter: Two

Category: Drama

Season: Post-S4

Pairing: Amara/Ray (they "love" each other, and everyone realizes it, except for her, who thinks it's unrequited. Ahh, drama.)

Rating: R

Warnings: Language

Summary: Where it all went wrong

Note: This is mostly dialogue. I'm not in much of a descriptive mood today.

* * *

"Leaving? What do you mean, you're leaving? You can't! What about Jamie? And Amara? I thought you cared about them!"

Roberto was pissed. He and Ray were mortal enemies, but that didn't mean they weren't also best friends.

"I do, man! That's why I'm doing this! If Xavier won't help, then I'm going to find someone who will!"

Ray was also pissed. He and Xavier had just had a long, drawn-out "discussion over why he couldn't risk sending anyone to help Magneto and his mission. 'The Morlocks and Magneto make their own destinies' wasn't good enough for the young man, who immediately renounced his membership with the New Recruits and Xavier's school. He had packed his faithful duffel bag and was about to leave quietly, when Roberto burst into his room. "Now would you get the fuck out of my way? You're making a fucking scene!" He pushed the Brazilian away from him. "I'm just going to be gone for a few days, it's not like I'm gone forever!"

"What, you think Xavier's going to let you back in with the shit you just pulled?"

"I'll go to the Brotherhood morons if I have to! But I have to do this! My only family could get themselves killed!"

"I thought we were family to you, man." Roberto shook his head and walked out of the room. Ray tried to leave, but was stopped then by Scott.

* * *

"So, you've finally decided to leave?"

"What, you aren't here to talk me out of it? Thanks, Scooter; now get out of my way." Scott just stood there, one of his implacable stone faces set on his face.

"I'm here to tell you that if you go, you can't come back."

"No shit. Now move." Ray was getting angrier by the second, as evidenced by the crackling blue static from his hands. If Scott noticed the state of agitation, his placid expression didn't show it.

"I mean never. You set foot in Bayville, and I'll personally run you out of town. I'm not going to let you hurt any of them. Especially not Amara." Ray gave the older boy a patented Glare-Of-Death.

"I would **never** hurt Amara. And if you say that again, I'll show you why my last name's Crisp."

"Oh? You think your leaving won't hurt her? And then you coming back, only to have to leave again, wouldn't hurt her even worse? You think I don't know how she feels about you? She loves you, Ray. I don't know why, and I sure don't know how you haven't seen it, but you've already started on the path to hurting her."

"Destroying these Sentinels will save her, save all of us!"

"And if you were to die in the process, she'd be devastated. You have to think through your actions, see the big picture. Right now, she's miles away from home, and she needs you."

"She has other people."

"She doesn't care about them the same way she cares about you! And even if she wasn't a factor in this, there's still the fact that Magneto is an evil villain!"

"We've helped them before, like with Apocalypse. Remember what you told us? The enemy of my enemy is my friend or some shit like that. Well, the giant killer robots are our enemy, and Magneto's the only one who wants to stop them. And if the Morlocks are going, that mean I have to go. They're my family."

"After all Xavier's done for you, you still don't consider us family?"

"They raised me for four fucking years! I've been Up here for one! I abandoned them then, but not this time! This time I'm doing the right thing!"

"Even if it means forsaking the one thing I know you want the most?"

"She'll understand. She has to understand."

"She won't, and you know it."

"I'm leaving, Visor Boy, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Magneto's going to manipulate you." Ray's eyes were empty as he looked at Scott.

"I know that." He pushed past Scott and walked down the stairs. Scott hit the doorframe in frustration. _'I need to go beat something up_.'

* * *

Ray tried crossing the short distance to the doors without incident. But, as with any close knit familial unit such as this, word got out quickly. About twenty Jamies ran up to him, but he just pushed through them.

"Don't we get a goodbye?" asked the original. "Yeah!" piped up the rest, and Ray knew he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"So long, squirt. Just remember what I told you and you'll do fine."

"Are you ever coming back?" Ray looked uneasy, but once again the Jamie's Collective Power of Cuteness won out.

"I don't know. I sure as hell hope so. Take care of them for me, Kiddo."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to them?"

"No. It's better this way. Makes it easier for them to move on." There was a sob, and a person ran past, crying her eyes out. "Amara! Wait! Oh, fuck." He ran after her, with the Jamies standing around.

"So, do any of me want to play baseball? Okay."

* * *

"Amara! Damn it, Amara, come back!" Ray chased her out of the house, to the cliff-side gazebo that was a tad bit important in a little episode called 'Impact'.

"Go away!"

"Amara," Ray gasped out as he skidded to a stop, "Just stop and listen to me for a second."

"Go away, Ray. I thought you cared about me, but you're leaving, and you weren't even going to tell me, and you might never come back, and I'm scared, and I don't want to see you right now, so just go away!" Ray walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her, and then pulled away.

"I love you. Goodbye." It was a very uncharacteristic moment, the type that we fan-ficcers love to create. He walked away then, leaving Amara to her bitter tears. Once his footsteps faded out of earshot, she turned to where he had stood.

"I love you too, Ray…"

_There's always a place for you here Ray._

_ "With all due respect, Professor, no there isn't. If you won't send help, then consider my strings cut."_

_ Very well then. If you find yourself in need of my aid, all you have to do is think to me._

_ "Sure thing Professor."_

_ Godspeed, Raymond. And good luck. You will need it._

* * *

End Note: Meh, not as good as my usual work. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope ya'll enjoy this more than I enjoyed writing it. Because I think it sucks.  
  
The Hog  



	3. Another Rainy Day in New York City

Chapter: Three

Category: Drama

Season: Post-S4

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language

Summary: The National Defense Heavy Weapons Plant at Reichenbach River is the new manufacturing site of the mutant-killer Sentinel robots. Armed with some of the most powerful mutants in the world, and with a Morlock advance team, Magneto plans to destroy this facility.

**_Author's Note:_** This isn't the big fight scene. I'm pretty sure I'm going to leave that up to the readers (all three of you) to figure out. For Façade's voice, think Kif from "Futurama", with a lisp.

* * *

It was a dismal day in downtown Bayville. The rain hadn't started yet, but thunderheads were looming menacingly overhead. It was the kind of day that most people, even Phys. Ed. Coaches, preferred to stay inside on. "Façade, where the fuck are you?" Ray Crisp hated this day as much as everyone else.  
"Right here, Ray," said a voice from over his shoulder. The shoulder leaning on a blank brick wall.  
"Jesus Christ, Façade! I've told you never to do that!"  
  
"S-so s-sorry, Ray. It won't h-happen again," stated the smirking Morlock clinging to the wall he suddenly appeared on. "What is-s it that you need?"  
"Well, it looks like I'm going to need a god-damned raincoat! What the fuck took you so long?" Façade leapt from the wall into a crouch on the dirty concrete.  
"H-hey man, in cas-se you've f-forgotten, we're f-forbidden to s-see you! Callis-sto doesn't take to kindly to des-serters-s, af-fter all. And if S-scalefas-se had s-seen, we'd both be s-screwed!" Ray looked down in order to hide his shame.

"How is she?" Ray asked.

"It h-hurt her, Ray. Both h-her, and Callis-sto. They would ev-vis-scerate me f-for even agreeing to meet with you."  
"I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position, man."  
"H-hey, ons-se a Morlock, always-s a Morlock, at leas-st in my book."  
  
Ray smiled at his old friend."I need to ask you something, and you have to promise me that it's between us."  
"Who would I tell?"  
"Promise me." Ray's stony expression was all the persuasion Façade needed.  
"I s-swear, Ray."  
  
Ray dropped his bomb. "Tell me about the group Magneto's recruiting for the Sentinel factory raid. And tell me where they're meeting with him."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ray! T-that's confidential information!"  
Ray glared at the Morlock. "Well it isn't fucking confidential if I know about it, now is it? Now tell me everything you know!"  
"I don't know h-how you found out, my f-f-friend, but I can't t-tell you t-this-s."

"I need to know, Façade. I want to help." Façade looked at him, his head cocked to the side like a curious canine. Alliterative.

"It won't earn her forgiveness, Ray. Not Callisto's, and not Scaleface's."  
"I know that. But someone has to stop the madness. Someone needs to stop Trask."

Façade gave him another look, the look of amazed admiration a man going along with an absolutely psychotic idea would give. "I s-swear to Ming(1), you and your ideals-s will ruin me one of these days-s. Alright, h-here's-s how it's-s going to go down…"

* * *

MagnusCorp Electro-Magnetics, New York Headquarters... "Amelia, send Bennet(2) up to my office, would you?' Magneto's un-helmeted voice was deep, but cultured, with a hint of his native Poland masked by British schooling. At the moment, the would-be conqueror of humanity was pacing his penthouse office. He shut off the intercom with a wave of his hand and sat down behind his large ebony desk to wait upon the elevator.

When it finished its agonizingly slow ascent, an Egyptian man in a stylish gray suit stepped forward.

"Exodus!" boomed Magneto, sounding as if he had his trademark headgear on, "Do you want to tell me why the _Avalon_(3) rocket launch has been, and I quote," he WHOMed a pair of titanium reading glasses(4) to his eyes, "'_delayed indefinitely'._ Signed, Paris Bennet, Senior Vice President, and so on."

"Well sir," Bennet du Paris responded smoothly, "You had expressed the wish that the Reichenbach Sentinels be destroyed before launch. I'm simply preparing for any and all possible… complications."  
"The launch will proceed as planned, Exodus. Once the nano-probes I envisioned while linked to Apocalypse's mind are operational, I shall have created a sanctuary of sorts, for all mutantkind."  
"All, sir? After all, there have been reports of mutants who are… shall we say not enthusiastic about you or your ideals."  
"All that I deem worthy, that is."  
"Very good, sir."

"Now, in case something-" the intercom cut him off with a buzz. "What is it, Amelia?"

"A 'Raymond Crisp' to see you, Mr. Lehnsherr," Ms. Voght, Erik's secretary replied.  
"Charles' errant brat? Interesting…"

"What should I do about him, Mr. Lehnsherr?" she inquired.

"Send him right up."  
"Oh, and Exodus," said Magneto, "As I was saying, I'm putting you in charge of the primary strike team. To insure against any… complications."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**_End Note_**: Mother of God, I have no earthly idea why this took me so long to update. Any-who, I've decided this is going to be the last chapter. Secondly, Darkholme is hereby on hiatus until October 8th, when I have my Fall Break and time to work on it. Apologies go out to the whole five people who read it. I'll also be coming out with a Academy X/Evo crossover thing at that time, which should be shorter on the whole, and less of a bitch to write. To my loyal fan (yes, that's singular), thanks for putting up with the wait.  
  
1. Ming the Merciless, Ruler of Mongo, King of the Known Universe. I figure the Morlocks are weird enough to believe in him.  
2. Two of Magneto's Acolytes Amelia (Voght), and Bennet du Paris/Paris Bennet (Exodus)  
3. Anyone familiar with X-Men history knows that _Avalon_ was Magneto's (second) space station  
4. In an interview with some magazine, Patrick Stewart, who plays Charles Xavier in the movies, mentioned that one thing he couldn't live without was his titanium reading glasses. Yeah, I know, I'm a dork. 


End file.
